


折桂

by VERGILIA



Category: Ancient History RPF, Ancient Rome - Fandom, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERGILIA/pseuds/VERGILIA
Relationships: Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus | Emperor Augustus/Publius Vergilius Maro | Virgil
Kudos: 3





	折桂

你常常想，他真是奇怪至极了。

那天你憋着满胸的怒气跺进马厩，新添到你头上的重重荣誉让你全然无法容忍一个无名小卒挑战你的权威——草料散乱的偌大房间里一片沉默，显然其他人早已躲开了，但他却像是对未来全然不知一样地轻轻抚着你的坐骑的鬃毛，嘴里咕哝着些你听不懂的话。你质问他，他便作出一副底气十足的样子……然后低下了头去。他太高了，所以纵使在你面前卑躬屈膝，你也能看清他那些最细微的神色的转变。也正因如此，你总能认出他。

纺线不停流转。一开始，你会发觉混在元老院公报里的三两篇颂诗；之后是经副官小心翼翼地呈递转交你手；再之后是麦凯纳斯甜蜜的劝说。最后你自己铺开宴席，让他颤抖着迈过恺撒家的门槛。那时候求你垂青的人很多，可每次他们推挤着蜂拥而来时，总是找不见他的身影。他就像广袤大地上的一块琥珀，只有你自己去寻觅那一星闪烁，他才会出现。而且，从此以后，全部为你所有。

但你感觉他还是吃不消主客间的那一套。他的骨骼不适合弯腰，不论是从身还是从心。他爱歌颂，但不爱谄媚。一次你抵着他的脖颈问他诗里的意思，他犹豫着，但在你立下了那个终将令你后悔不迭的誓言之后，他同意了，然后与你说了那个词。

你还记得第一次找一众佣人帮他穿戴整齐，油膏浸在发间溢出香气，丝绸明晃晃地裹在身上，看起来竟然有些像位贵妇。他没有说话，仍然像从前一样垂下头红透了脸——除了你，似乎没人能看出他眼中那一闪而过的欣喜，好像自己终于配得上什么了。黄铜镜子里仆从们的身影携着烛火游来晃去，麦凯纳斯和瓦里乌斯在一旁咯咯地笑着。那晚喧嚷的罗马城似乎格外的静，自从他抬起目光望向你的那一瞬间。

他从不违抗你的指令，也总是心甘情愿地吞下你的那些小把戏为他带来的苦果。帕拉提乌姆山上温柔的西风有多么能唤起人心底那些蠢蠢欲动的情绪啊——他会意之后就不再言语，只是任着你把他的身子逼得后退、再后退，擦过一层层乳黄色的帷幔，诗人美妙的吐息融在愈来愈急促的气喘之中——你渴望征服的伟业，他知道。而在追求征服的过程中暴露出来的你的狡诈，你的贪欲，总是能被他包围、净化成难以自拔的温柔乡。白袍滚落的刹那，罪恶与纯洁合而为一。凭着你居高临下的威严，有些东西你终于从他眼中看到了：那就好似从赫利孔山巅流淌下来的仙酿，用它们的潺潺之音催促着你，请你和他们的主人一样，暂时陷入可耻的情感。你照做了。果然，没有一点负隅顽抗的动作，他全盘接下了你施给他的一切。只不过出人意料地，他头一回主动地做了件事——搂住你的后背，恳请你停留的时间久一些、再久一些。

在康帕尼亚的那个夏天，你身上的海水和血污就由他的朗诵来涤净。太阳火热地烤着每一寸地砖和皮肤，奴隶们手忙脚乱地向大方池里倒上一桶又一桶水。你清了清沙哑不堪的嗓子，可还是只能用蚊虫一般小的声音叫他不要那么辛苦（你深谙他脆弱的体质）。对此他只是窃窃地一笑，从唇间缓缓吐出一句：他愿意为你辛苦到不能再辛苦为止。

“到不能再辛苦为止。”你听见了，也记住了，唯独忘了去思索。你不知道诗人先生过早地就料及了自己的命运，而你除了收拾散落满地的枯枝败叶以外什么都做不到。他常常在你面前装作一无所知，不知你已经成了国父，也不知自己是名震一方的桂冠诗人；他看你的眼神总是和从前一样：忧怨，爱慕，景仰，沉溺。你是情之所系亦是神明，他却是天鹅，为你生，也为你死。

航船可以去向许多地方，既能上溯到繁华的港口，也能下坠到黑暗的冥河。明明已经是蒙了福恩的人，但你无论如何也不肯相信，他在离开你之后会享有更好的境遇。就在那晚，你怒不可遏地从他心里夺走了十二卷诗，向他呼喊所谓的义务与责任，尽管你明白那不是你想说的——那不是你想说的——有那么多情感，懊恨、歉意、感激、不舍、爱，一样都没来得及说，而且永远都来不及说了，它们都将像桂叶冠一样被埋进意大利秋天沉闷的泥土里，再不会被你看见，不会被你发现了——诗人的本心——

终于凋落了。门客们围过来，抽抽答答地求你扯开还未长好的伤疤，关于他死前的每一个细节，他们都恨不得剥茧似地了解个遍。你的喝斥竟也无力了，或者说你根本也不想喝斥他们，因为每每回忆，都会有许多你从未关注过的东西浮露出来。只有你能看见的他隐藏的情绪，也在渐渐地变得清晰。你记起来，他的管家问你要往柴堆上添些什么时，已然两手空空的你唯有把自己从认识他开始就穿着的金丝披风解下，一言不发地塞给他。他愣了一瞬，但很快地回转过来并恭敬地收下了。现在你重新回味那一份惊诧，才恍然醒悟其中奥秘——终于你也像他一直以来为你做的那样，悄无声息地满足了对方深埋心底而不敢袒露的愿望。一想到他可以覆着你的温度消散在温度之中，不知怎的安慰和怅恨就混在一起上涌。不知不觉中他的声音也涌上来，唤着你，唤着你淌着泪地唤他的名字，唤着那些永难再叙的感情。

毕竟折桂是荣耀亦是痛楚，没有人能逃出理性与感性之间那道最难挣脱的泥沼，你是这般，他也是如此。没有人不是凡人。幸福是只能被寄托在一眨眼间的事物，本没有必要去强求——可人人却都在强求。你极目望去，在他从前总是给你指着的金色天庭的彼端，分明有座天平在不停地左右摇摆着，似乎不论把砝码加在哪一边，都没法取得绝对完满的结局。

烛火飘散了，在那张亦曾见证过你父亲的殒命的床上，你轻轻地喘息着，此刻你终于能体会他离开时的情绪了。他真是个奇怪至极的人啊，在这种极尽恐惧和慌乱的节点，竟然还能保持一贯的温和与平静，只是眼里含着泪，和你说他不甘心。

他知道你的那么多想法，可只有一点他从未看清。其实你根本不想要他作那个与荷马比肩的诗人，也不是非要自己作那个无限延伸的帝国的主宰。他会错意了，始终都会错意了。在这一生和他错过了的那片田野和纯洁无瑕的爱，你什么时候能还给他呢？……又如何能还给他呢？

END


End file.
